Sueños
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo… Deseaba, poder cumplir el mayor de sus sueños. Deseaba… Encontrar su esperanza. A su Takeru. ¿Tendrás tú las respuestas que necesito, Takeru? Quiso saber, mientras sus ojos descansaban en las blancas y esponjosas nubes que se deslizaban en el cielo."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Sueños**

.

_¡Justo en el momento que lo desees!, dentro de tu corazón encontrarás…_

_Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes._

.

.

Estaba cansado, de acuerdo. En realidad, se sentía completamente agotado para ser más exactos, pero quería terminar con aquel relato de una vez, puesto que temía que la inspiración lo abandonase nuevamente, y por tiempo indefinido. Si lo hacia, podría tomarse un receso pequeño para recuperar sus fuerzas. Ese día, después de todo, era un nuevo aniversario del momento en el que llegó al Digimundo, por primera vez.

Restregó sus ojos y los fijó en la pantalla de la computadora, tratando de leer las últimas palabras que había escrito. Era el último capítulo de su primer libro, al menos el libro de mayor extensión que había hecho hasta el momento. En los capítulos se narraban las aventuras que él y sus amigos habían vivido durante el año 1999. Parecía irreal que, de aquellos sucesos, había transcurrido un cuarto de siglo.

Una sonrisa le animó al escribir como la unión de todos los niños elegidos había hecho posible que la maldad pereciera. No podía olvidar, sin embargo, que la restauración del mundo de los digimons había sido producto del esfuerzo, de la lucha, del sacrificio.

Y despedidas, lágrimas… Siempre con la esperanza del reencuentro.

La esperanza de volver a hallarse.

Dispuesto a concluir con su labor, Takeru Takaishi volvió a visualizar en su mente, el campo de la última batalla contra el enemigo. Le parecía increíble que, pese al paso del tiempo, las imágenes parecieran tan nítidas y palpables…

Casi se sentía como volver a vivirlo.

Por eso era escritor, quizás. La idea de vivir aventuras, la idea de plasmar las fantasías y, también, en ocasiones, los recuerdos en caracteres, para que así, la aventura pueda volver a ser vivida…

Era algo especialmente atractivo.

— Takeru, amanecerá pronto — Susurró Patamon, quien se había tratado de mantener despierto, acurrucado sobre un extremo de su escritorio.

El digimon restregó sus cansados ojos. A decir verdad, se divertía observando la expresión concentrada de su amigo. Takeru se abstraía cuando escribía y nada parecía suceder a su alrededor. Patamon creía, incluso, que su compañero no escucharía si una bomba fuese detonada allí, en ese mismo momento… Takeru le dirigió la mirada y Patamon sonrió levemente cuando contempló aquellos ojos azules. Pese al paso de los años, el brillo que había encontrado en aquella mirada cuando lo vio por vez primera, seguía presente en los ojos de Takeru. Él tenía un nombre para ese brillo. Era la luz que habitaba en el corazón del joven Takaishi, era la esperanza

— No tenías que quedarte despierto — Le reprochó el escritor a su amigo, con suavidad — _Duérmete, Patamon_ — Indicó, sonriendo amablemente.

— No estoy cansado — Aseveró el digimon, tratando de mantener sus azules ojos abiertos.

Takeru se rió con suavidad de la terquedad de Patamon. Extendió una de sus manos, para tocar a su amigo, regalándole una caricia leve y le sonrió.

— Duérmete ya, Patamon — Volvió a decir, con la misma sonrisa.

— No quiero… — Respondió el digimon, tratando de no cerrar los ojos. Takeru dejó su labor durante unos minutos y se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de su digimon, lenta y tranquilizadoramente. — _Tramposo_… — Susurró Patamon.

— Sólo me faltan unas palabras más… — Comentó el escritor.

— Takeru…

Su nombre, en susurros suaves y apenas audibles, fue lo último que Patamon dijo antes de sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

Parpadeó, confuso, cuando se encontró en un lugar totalmente distinto. Para su sorpresa, era temprano en la mañana y el sol se encontraba en el firmamento, brillando sobre aquel lugar. Sabía que ya no estaban en la Ciudad del Comienzo, pero se preocupó, de igual modo, por no ver a sus amigos a su alrededor. En realidad, estaba sumamente acostumbrado a ellos. Tokomon recordaba perfectamente la calidez que emanaba de la luz dorada que lo envolvió. _Takeru_. Ese era el nombre de la luz dorada, en su mente. Estaba seguro de que reconocería a _Takeru_ de esa manera… Sin embargo, una extraña sensación había llegado a su interior en ese momento, cuando esa voz les hablo… ¿A que se debía? No estaba muy seguro… Pero, le extrañaba aquella sensación de ausencia… Como si algo _más_ faltase.

Siempre había pensado que se trataba de Takeru… Pero…

— ¡Tokomon! — Llamó la voz de Tsunomon. El aludido parpadeó, en dirección a su amigo y corrió a su encuentro. Con Tsunomon, estaban Koromon y Yokomon.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— Sí — Fue la réplica que obtuvo

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Seguimos en la Isla, o eso cree Motimon. Nos separamos para buscarte… Encontramos un… Lugar — Comentó Tsunomon.

Tokomon siguió a sus amigos, más aliviado por haberlos hallado, que por el hecho de haber encontrado un sitio seguro para esconderse… Sabía que volverían a estar juntos, pero se inquietó al comprobar que seguía sintiéndose extraño…

Como si aquella luz… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Motimon, Tanemon y Bukamon acudieron a su encuentro rápidamente. Nuevamente, los siete estaban juntos… ¿_Todos_? No, no todos… ¿_O sí_? Aquella sensación no desaparecía…

— Creo que vendrán pronto — Susurró, levantando los ojos al cielo.

Al menos, eso deseaba. Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo… Deseaba, poder cumplir el mayor de sus sueños.

Deseaba… Encontrar su esperanza. A su _Takeru_.

¿_Tendrás tú las respuestas que necesito, Takeru_? Quiso saber, mientras sus ojos descansaban en las blancas y esponjosas nubes que se deslizaban en el cielo. _Takeru_. ¿_Vendrás pronto, verdad_? Inquirió, sin poder despejar los ojos de unas extrañas luces de colores que resplandecieron en el cielo.

— ¡_Miren el cielo_! — Exclamó Koromon, con los ojos abiertos. Él había seguido la mirada de Tokomon, y, para su sorpresa, algo estaba sucediendo en el firmamento.

¡El cielo se estaba abriendo! Algo, había comenzado a caer desde lo alto del firmamento, abriéndose paso entre las nubes. Tokomon sonrió, sintiendo que una intensa emoción lo embargaba.

_Estás aquí, Takeru_.

.

Se acercó curiosamente, conciente de que el pequeño niño que estaba en el suelo era la persona que había deseado encontrar, conocer, ver, tocar… Caminó con cuidado, sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña figura infantil, sin perder cada detalle de su rostro sonrosado. El cabello rubio que, pese a permanecer escondido en su mayoría, se divisaba sobre su frente. La tez sonrosada en las mejillas y los ojos cerrados firmemente, prisioneros de un letargo tranquilo…

Y una calidez se expandió por todo su ser cuando se acercó un poco más al pequeño.

— _Takeru_… — Siempre había presentido que sería así, que aquella sensación lo llenaría por completo, una vez que lo conociera. — Takeru, despierta.

Los ojos azules se abrieron, con dificultad, cuando escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Parpadeó, varias veces, incapaz de recordar que era lo que había sucedido. Sólo… Su mano se cerró en torno al aparato que había caído del cielo, momentos antes de ser arrastrados hacia ese extraño lugar.

El rostro de otro niño rubio se deslizo por sus pensamientos. ¿_Hermano_? ¡Tenía que encontrar a su hermano! ¿Por qué lo habían dejado allí solo…? Sintió que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos, pero nuevamente, se propuso no llorar, costase lo que costase. ¡Tenía que demostrarle a su hermano que era valiente! Parpadeó, para evitar sollozar. Y parpadeó de nuevo, cuando vio que su resistencia era casi nula.

— _Takeru_… — Susurró aquella voz, nuevamente.

Y Takeru abrió los ojos otra vez, incorporándose lentamente sobre el suelo, con ayuda de sus brazos. La curiosidad había contenido las lágrimas, más que su deseo de ser valiente para su hermano. Lo primero que vio fue un objeto regordete con una forma cómica, que le sonreía, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Una calidez inesperada lo sacudió, envolviéndolo, y no pudo evitar devolverle una radiante sonrisa a aquel extraño compañero.

Tokomon no pudo evitar sentir aquella vibrante energía que emanaba de ese niño. _Su _esperanza había llegado… por fin.

— ¡Te he esperado por mucho tiempo, _Takeru_! — Comentó Tokomon, saltando a sus brazos con repentina euforia — Mucho, mucho tiempo… ¡Seremos muy buenos amigos, Takeru!

— ¿Me has estado esperando? — Repitió el niño, conmovido por extrañas razones. — ¿A mi? — Tokomon asintió, enérgicamente.

Una amplia sonrisa le curvó los labios al niño. Extrañamente, ya no sentía miedo. Aquel día era un día de sentimientos alterados. Emoción y entusiasmo, era lo que había sentido ante aquella nevada imprevista en ese verano. Alegría, por ese campamento. Terror, cuando aquella ola lo había separado de su hermano y los demás niños que estaban con él…

Pero aquel simpático ser parecía haber ahuyentado aquellos confusos sentimientos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Dudó, curioso.

— Soy Tokomon — Aseguró el digimon al niño.

— Entonces, seremos buenos amigos, Tokomon. — Prometió Takeru. Tokomon sonrió, aun más ampliamente, y se acurrucó en los brazos de Takeru.

Ese había sido siempre _su_ sueño...

.

Takeru Takaishi parpadeó, nuevamente, mientras que intentaba mantenerse despierto, al menos por unos momentos más... Sin embargo, según su reloj, el esfuerzo había sido vano. Había dormido un par de horas que pensaba dedicar a su libro, lo cual le irritaba levemente. Aun estaba en su estudio, sobre la silla de su escritorio, y agotado. Las horas parecían haber pasado en vano. Los ojos azules vislumbraron, apenas, la pantalla, pero lo que sí, percibió, con claridad, eran los empujoncitos de Patamon contra su brazo.

— _Takeru_ — Susurró el digimon, mientras que hacia su mejor esfuerzo, para mover al hombre de su asiento.

Sonriendo ante la terquedad de su mejor amigo, Takeru asintió ante el pedido que se escondía detrás de su nombre. A veces, en ocasiones, sentía que las palabras sobraban entre él y Patamon.

Ellos dos podían comunicarse sin decir nada en lo absoluto…

Guardó los archivos en los que estaba trabajando con maestría y rapidez (lo cual era grandioso, en su opinión, ya que estaba prácticamente dormido), y finalmente envolvió a Patamon con sus brazos, para evitar que su pequeño compañero cayese al suelo, agotado por el esfuerzo. Su compañero se acurrucó en sus brazos, cómodamente, provocando que el antiguo portador de la esperanza sonriese ampliamente, con aquel eterno optimismo que lo caracterizaba.

Caminó sin detenerse a mirar nuevamente el reloj, puesto que sabía que era tarde. Muy, muy tarde. Patamon se había quedado dormido ya, en sus brazos, y la tranquila cadencia de su respiración era lo único que el joven percibía. Takeru sonrió, con enorme ternura, antes de dejar a su compañero sobre la almohada, encima de su colchón. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, justo después, dispuesto a rendirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Sin embargo, pese al agotamiento que sentían sus ojos, aun estaba pensando en aquella despedida que habían sufrido, hace tanto tiempo ya… A veces, escribir le producía enorme melancolía.

Extendió una de sus manos, y tocó el rostro de Patamon, que sonrió inconcientemente.

Aun cuando nadie más estuviese allí, con ellos, Takeru sabía perfectamente que él y Patamon se tenían el uno al otro… Y eso, seria para siempre.


End file.
